The Burrow Feelings
by daggers0
Summary: Summary: Something’s tarnished what was meant to be, but who’s to say what’s about to happen is not meant to be? Hermione has a choice to make, and there’s no turning back on neither one. HGxCW and many other couplings all typical, save for…two?
1. Chapter 1

The Burrow Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for characters not recognized within the book.

Summary: Something's tarnished what was meant to be, but who's to say what's about to happen not meant to be? Hermione has a choice to make, and there's no turning back on neither one. HGxCW and other couplings

Please Read and Review :D

Chapter One:

Finally a free man, Charlie Weasley took in the dirty, smog, magical air of Diagon Alley. Not precisely the fresh, clean, pine smell of the Reserve, but he'd prefer dung bombs over the stifling hospital smell.

A foolish, newb, dragon trainee shot a stunning spell at a Hebridean Black dragon later, and there he was, unconscious, then run down by the dragon, and lay "mortal peril" as the clock so kindly put. He was shipped immediately to St. Mungo's and on his still partially conscious mind he gruff out, "Get that bloody trainee off the bloody damn Reserve and send him back to whatever the hell school he came from. Stunning spells do nothing but bounce off dragons and anger them! Send the bloody bastard back before he fucking hurts some bloody one else!"

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Percy, Fred, Geroge, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fleur, Angelina, Katie, and Hermione all came to the hospital that night. Molly sent out an alarm upon jolting awake in the middle of the night through some motherly sixth sense of hers and ran for the clock, according to Arthur. His family, he heard, had all come worried out of their minds while their significant others comforted them. His mother, however, had been beside herself – wailing and shrieking; she was by no means comforted by her husband, sons, daughter, and their friends and hospital staff. That was until a brunette walked in and calmly put her jacket down and came over to the mother. In but minutes, she calmed the shrill cries to murmur sobs. Charlie knew immediately for the brunette to be Hermione Granger.

Speaking of the witch, he looked down at his "Get Well Cards" that various people sent him – co-workers, friends, and family. He remembered seeing one from her. Digging through the pile, he found hers. The cover was but of a band aid and fire whiskey bottle. "Get well soon. Strong enough to wrestle ten dragons and more," and in her own handwriting, "Especially you since it's your life story. Haha. Hermione Granger." Perfect penmanship, as expected of the smartest witch her age. He had to admit, out of all the cards, hers stood out amongst them.

Sipping his unsweetened, black coffee, he relaxed into his seat at the Alley's Café. As soon as the doctor told him he could leave, he left and owled his mother saying he didn't want to be visited today by anyone. Ever since he came into the hospital, he's been overcrowded by visits and really he was fine – just another scar down his shoulder to his elbow and another on the right side of his chest.

So, here he was, in a white collared shirt with a couple buttons loose to show his various necklaces of dragon's teeth and dragons, rolled up sleeves to his elbow, faded jeans, and white shoes. He noticed several women give him a look over and giggled flirtatiously at him. He had to admit, what he really needed right now is a good shag.

"Ron, let go, or I will make you," he suddenly heard. Couldn't possibly be his little, baby, brother, could it? He thought. Turning to look, and just around the corner of the café is his brother holding tightly to someone's arm. He couldn't exactly tell, but the brown curls gave it away.

"'Mione," Ron started, his right arm still holding onto Hermione's, "Please! I know you still care for me! Otherwise, you wouldn't have come to see Charlie last week!"

"I came," the girl started, her eyes narrowing dangerously, "for Molly. I'll tell you one more time, Ronald," she said angrily, "Let go, or I'll make you."

"'Mione!" Ron growled, "Admit it! You still love me! If you didn't, you wouldn't give a rat's ass for my family!"

Hermione glared at Ron in shock and anger. She yanked her arm out of his death grip, ignoring the searing pain, she slapped him hard, causing him to fall back. "You might not have the courtesy or _capability_ to understand why I would still care for your family, so I shall do you the favor of explaining before you make an ass of yourself in front of anyone else. Molly is like a surrogate mother to me, Arther a surrogate father, Bill a brother, Fred and George close friends that could turn anyone's frown to a smile, even Percy serves as a guidance for me, not to mention I'm girlfriends with Angelina, Katie, and Ginny. In all honesty, you're the pathetic one since we broke up, but I associate myself with –you, even when you do me no good, save for anger me for no particular reason from time to time – but I respected you and continued our friendship. Now stop embarrassing me, and stop harassing me, or it won't be a simple slap the next time."

Ron, completely broken on the ground in front of the crowd, suddenly jumped up, full of uncontrolled anger at the embarrassment when he noticed the crowd about him. "You mudblood bitch!" he screamed, "Unlike you, I still have to live here! I can't just runaway to the Muggle World like you!" he suddenly lunged himself at her, fist raised.

"Control yourself, Ronald!" Charlie suddenly came in, as he jumped in front of Hermione and caught Ron's fist like nothing. He really was nothing compared to the dragons he dealt with. Charlie leaned in and said coldly, "You did not just raise your hand against a woman, much less Hermione." Seeing the fear in Ron's eyes at Charlie's sudden appearance, Charlie smirked, he knew his little brother, "Now go home before you make a fool of yourself any further."

"But she – "

"Now," Charlie steeled his tone and face. "I will deal with you later." He added.

Ron, scared, immediately left the scene and fled.

Charlie turned around to see Hermione not in the least bit phased by the situation she had got herself into and smiled as the crowd dispersed.

"Thank you," she smiled calmly, "but aren't you supposed to be in the hospital bed-ridden?"

Charlie chuckled, "You got that from Mom. I was up and myself five days ago."

She nodded, cracking a tired smile. "Again, thank you."

"You do realize that you could have gotten yourself into a lot of trouble just now didn't you?" Charlie shook his head. "Weak or not, he's still a man, and you're a woman."

Hermione shrugged, "I could have dealt with it."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not as cleanly as you," she conceded, "but just as well."

Charlie chuckled, nodding. "Of course," he bowed playfully.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Hermione smirked. "I know I talked to Molly this morning, and she said that you'd still be there should I visit."

"Oh?" Charlie smiled, "You were planning on visiting me today?" At her nod, he added with a grin, "Maybe I should have stayed at the hospital then if a brown haired beauty were going to visit me." He winked.

Hermione laughed then. "I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you better now. How long will you be staying?"

Charlie shrugged, "A week or two. We can get together sometime if you like or better yet, just drop by for dinner at the Burrow. You know you're always welcome despite what happened with Ron."

Hermione shook her head, "I'd rather not. It's good to see you up again though – send my regards to Molly please." She waved him off, walking away.

Charlie looked smugly at her behind. His little brother's friend has certainly grown up. She wore a loose unbuttoned blouse and a black tight fitting tank top and jeans that complimented her curves and boots. Her brown hair remained wild and just like the first time he saw her, he still want to run his fingers through it. Wow, he thought, he did not just want to make a move on his little brother's prize.

Damn, Hermione thought, he looked as good as ever. Sighing, she correctly read the measurements for the healing potion.

"And what ails the smartest witch her age?" Malfoy snidely commented behind her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Hermione roughly shrugged him off. "And where were you when Ron came through here and dragged me outside?" she asked accusingly.

"HE WHAT?" Draco roared, looking frantically about. "Where's the Weasel? Are you all right? He didn't do anything did he?"

Hermione laughed. "Finally some guilt. Anger before guilt, huh? Just like a shag before friends," she pouted.

"All right, spiteful bitch," Draco started, raising his hands to the sky and rolling his eyes, "I'm sorry. You happy?"

"Yes." Hermione grinned. "And I'm all right. Charlie rescued me when he tried something. Not that I couldn't handle it." She shrugged.

Draco's eyes widened, "_The_ Charlie Weasley?"

Hermione laughed, "The?" she shook her head, "What's with the "The?""

Draco wiggled his eyebrows, "_The_ one our little bookworm Granger's been so head over heels in that she had to break it off with the Weasel. _The_ one where you spent fifteen minutes pacing about in worry before even his family got there and hid as you further paced when they did get there."

Hermione immediately blushed, and turned away, focusing on the potion. "Stuff it, Draco, please."

Draco took note of her soft, sad tone and sighed. Honestly, the bravest, cleverest witch their age is the best in every aspect save for when it came to her feelings.

Charlie, never one to shirk his duties, immediately made a call to the Reserve to see where the idiot trainee had gone. If his orders were followed, the idiot had better be sent back as a student and no longer a trainee. Honestly, he thought, a stunning spell. No matter how panicked you are, the first lesson everyone learned is to not send reckless spells at them for it will only anger them. Reporting back that he was at full health and ready to go back to Romania caused a slight tug at his heart. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like it.

Upon apparating home after a long walk over the hills as he contemplated over the tug as something but just wanting a shag, he sneaked into the kitchen and hugged his mom from behind. "I'm home."

Molly shrieked, "Charlie!" she hugged him back hard, squeezing the air out of him when he groaned. She jumped back with a shriek and angrily whacked him on the head with a nearby pan.

"Mom!" Charlie exasperated, "I just did got back from the hospital and you want to send me there again?"

Molly huffed, "You idiot!" she started, bringing down the pan every now and then on his arm. "What are you doing here? You better have been released from the hospital! What were you doing? Were you even thinking when that dragon came for you? You're just like your father! Your head were probably in the clouds when that dragon came for your life! You selfish, idiot!" she continued like that for a while, hitting him every now and then with the pan.

Charlie waited for it - waited for his mother to finish her pent up concern until she broke down in tears. When she did, Charlie hugged her close and sighed, "I'm sorry, Mom. I'll never do that again. I won't scare you like that again, I promise."

Molly nodded, sniffling. "If you still love this old Mother of yours and don't want her to go anytime soon, you better not."

"I got it, Mom."

"I told you, he's all right," Aruther started from the dining table, quickly dodging the wooden spoon thrown at him.

"You!" she pointed, "This is all your fault! You let him take that job!"

Charlie started weakly, chuckling, "Dad…" he shook his head, "she was fine before you said that," he held his hands up in helplessness when his Dad turned towards him for help.

"Oh, wait," Charlie came in between the two, "Mom, where's Ron?"

At Charlie's tone, Arthur and Molly immediately stopped and turned towards him seriously, "In his room, why?" Molly asked, narrowing her eyes, "I saw him apparte in with a bruise cheek. Was that you?" she eyed him, eyebrow raised.

"No, I would've done much worse if it was me."

Realization came to Molly as she gasped, "Not Hermione! What did that idiot do now?" she huffed, "First he cost me a daughter-in-law, he better not did anything else!"

"Charlie," Arthur took a serious tone, pushing him down to a seat in the dining table, "Talk now, please, surely you don't want your mother to be curious and angry now would you?"

Looking between his Mother and Father, he knew he stood no chance. Not being in the living room is a real disadvantage too since he can't apparate to Diagon Alley or outside the Burrow period.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Charlie called. The three waited, and upon hearing no reply, the parents once more eyed Charlie.

Crap, he thought. Now his little brother's going to pissed for ratting him out, and for stealing his girl.

"No, Ronald Weasley," Molly said sternly, "You will sit through this apology dinner with Hermione. I will not have you be so petty. Calling her such foul things when you know you're the one at fault in her breaking off your engagement."

"Thanks a lot, Charlie!" Ron threw a glare at him.

"No," Molly pulled on Ron's ear, "Don't blame this on anyone else, Mister! It's all your fault and you know it! The whole family is here to help you apologize."

"Yeah, Ron," Fred said.

"Man up." George finished.

"She said bad things about me, too!" Ron tried again.

"Nothing offensive like what you said!" Ginny replied, rolling her eyes. "We love you, bro, but what you did was unforgivable." She folded her arms.

Ron looked at Harry for help, who merely turned away. "They're right, Ron."

"Ron," Arthur started, "I know this may seem like it's all everyone else's fault right now, but when you look back, you'll realize that we're right."

Ron begrudgingly nodded, and sunk into his seat.

"That's right," Molly looked about, "Where's Fleur?"

Arthur saw that all the children seemed to look away at the question and instead commented how cute Helena was as she gripped Harry's thumb and giggled, causing Ginny to squeal.

Charlie, having not been home long enough for his family's attention to shift from him for being home to someone else, noticed that everyone was practically on Hermione's side. He wasn't even clear on how their engagement broke off when he heard the news, all he knew was that he wasn't complaining and the embarrassing cheerful, "Really?" when his mother and Ginny told him.

"All right," Molly smiled, "Now everything's set for when Bill comes back with Hermione, hopefully."

Charlie, Fred, George, and Percy all scoffed at that. Hopefully? She knew that Hermione will come no matter what considering she told Bill not to come back without her, and Hermione upon hearing that will definitely come.

"I'm back!" Bill called, spreading his arms out to hug people as they all came over.

"Hermione!" everyone practically screamed and left Bill hanging.

Charlie laughed, "Welcome back, Bill." He slapped his brother on his back. Harry also came over, and gave Helena back to Bill. Helena, upon seeing her father, laughed and hugged Bill's large arm tight.

"Some welcome back that was," Bill muttered, smiling at how his mom fawned over Hermione, saying how thin she was, as the girls all tried to speak to Hermione. Fred and George were even trying to get in on the action and dragged Hermione towards the table away from the women. "Only Helena didn't forget her Daddy, huh?"

"What about us?" Charlie feigned hurt, "Harry and I are here you know?"

"This is why no one greets him," Harry kidded, as he and Charlie walked back to their seats.

"Long time no see, Mr. Weasley," Hermione smiled, as she graciously accepted her seat, next to Charlie to his delight. "Charlie."

"Now, don't be like that," Arthur winked, "It's Arthur until I say otherwise."

"Thank you."

"Good to see you seated in one piece," Charlie sat next to her, grinning charmingly.

Hermione looked at him, confused.

"I saw you for one second, and you were gone the next with my Mom and the girls crowding around you – Fred and George included." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Fred and George yelled.

"Hello, Ronald," Hermione smiled politely at Ron, slightly awkwardly.

He mumbled in return, "Hi."

Everyone turned to look at Ron then, who shuffled under their gaze, looking smaller and smaller if possible. Everyone expected him to start his apology speech then, but nothing came even after waiting for thirty seconds. Hermione guessed the situation and sighed softly, shaking her head.

"Molly," Hermione started, "Dinner looks delicious! I hope you'd forgive my rudeness in asking Arthur to start dinner so we can dig in rather than letting the food get cold."

Arthur smiled, Good ole Hermione, he thought, "Of course. Let's dig in!"

During dinner, Charlie talked to Hermione animatedly and they banter about a bit. He couldn't get enough of how she would question his profession, and gain more knowledge through it from him. It got ridiculous at some points when she would use what she learned and argue against him. Of course, he would win considering that it's his forte, but she would learn from it and have another go at it from a different angle.

"Know-it-all," he muttered under his breath, knowing full well she heard it.

"Better knowledgeable then idiocy, yeah?" she grinned. "Besides, keeping you on your toes is good for you." She winked.

"All right, Charlie," Fred started.

"Quit hogging her," George finished.

"Or flirting." Fred shrugged, earning a glare from both and a blush as well from Hermione.

Goodness, she thought, was I really flirting with Charlie in front of his whole family?

"Quit teasing Hermione," Ginny snapped, and smiled back at Hermione and Charlie innocently, "Please do continue. I want her as a sister."

"Ginny!" Hermione gaped.

Arthur suddenly cleared his throat loudly, and everyone noticed Ron's ears turning extremely red.

"What?" Ron started, trying his best to keep his voice down. Turning to Hermione, he took her gaze full on, "I'm sorry, Hermione," and added snidely, "Sorry I didn't realize what a…scarlet woman, you are."

"Ronald!" Molly shrieked.

"They were teasing," Arthur said sternly. "Apologize Ronald."

"No need," Hermione cut in.

"See," Ron said spitefully, "She knows she's wrong. That's why."

Something flashed across Hermione's eyes that Charlie couldn't place and she looked down, nodding.

"Excuse me," Hermione stood up, "but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to cut dinner short. Thank you for a lovely meal, Molly, and for your hospitality, Arthur." She walked stiffly but quickly to the living room before anyone had a chance to follow her. "Bye everyone," she smiled sadly.

"Good riddance." Ron scoffed as he stuffed his mouth with more mashed potatoes.

He didn't know what brought him to his feet, but an unknown force made Charlie get up and he strode towards his baby brother. Ron, and everyone at the table looked up at him in shock as smiled and shoved Ron's face into his plate. "Have some more mashed potatoes little, baby brother. Being the baby you are, try not to bother Mom to clean your face up." With that said, he strode to the living room and apparated to Diagon Alley. He had seen her disappear into that Potions shop this afternoon. Might as well give that a shot, but Merlin, what the hell is he thinking? What gives him the right to be the one to run after her? He wasn't even in the little speech she made earlier. What was he thinking really? But whatever it was, he didn't like it, because the whole time, there was that same tug at his heart again.

READ and REVIEW

PLEASE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

The Burrow Feelings

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for characters not recognized within the book.

Summary: Something's tarnished what was meant to be, but who's to say what's about to happen not meant to be? Hermione has a choice to make, and there's no turning back on neither one. HGxCW and many other couplings (all typical, save for…two?)

WOOT, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! THEY MADE ME REALLY HAPPY! YAY!

Chapter Two:

"Draco!" Hermione cried as she apparated to the front of the shop and upon seeing no Draco, she ran up the stairs to his private flat on the second floor. "Draco!" she shrieked as she banged on his door. Pulling out her wand, she blasted the door open and saw that he had company and was trying to quietly shoo the woman away. She saw him roll his eyes and muttered shit through her tears and she stomped her feet, "Dammit!" she cried, as she ran out just as fast as she ran in.

"Hermione!" Draco called after her, reaching out his arm in vain as the other tried to quickly pulled up his pants. He is a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, and as beautiful as his body is, it is not for the public to see him in all his glory. "Shit!" he yelled in pain as he pulled up his zipper too quickly over his manhood.

Hermione ran down the stairs and through the front door into Diagon Alley, and into a certain body, collapsing on it.

She lay there, on top of the total stranger and cried. Cried at the fact that she cannot deny that she maybe was a tramp. That she did do Ron wrong and hated the fact that she couldn't deny it. Crying into the total strangers chest, she felt rough hands moving up and down her back and patting her in comfort.

Draco ran out and upon seeing Hermione crying on some random person rushed to her when he saw the red hair. Assuming that it was a Weasley, and seeing how Hermione is calming down, he backed off and waited inside the store.

"Shh," Hermione heard, "It's all right. Cry it out. Everything's going to be all right. No one hates you."

With that being repeated, her cries turned into sobs, and soon she was sniffling against the hard, firm chest. She could feel the roughness of his hands, but also the gentleness of his touch. I need a good fuck, she thought, as her eyes drifted off to sleep.

Charlie shook his head at the witch that was now asleep on top of him. Great, he thought, as he felt droplets fell on his face and hands. Bloody hell, he cursed, as the droplets changed and water started to rain down on them. Fuck, he groaned as Hermione shifted to get closer to him, probably for his body heat, and he felt his blood rush south. Screw this, he thought, as he looked at her angelic face and kissed her forehead before apparating the both of them out of the rain, his arms around her.

Uh oh, Draco thought. "I did not just let Hermoine get kidnapped by some Weasel." He shrugged, at least it wasn't a complete stranger. He'll just have to tell her that when she comes back and curse him out.

Charlie rented a room in a decent motel and carried her bridal style to the room. He got dirty looks from the clerk, the other guests, and even the maid. Damn, he thought, he brought her to a decent motel in hopes that that people realize it wasn't what it looks like, but still got the same results. Maybe I should have just brought her to a love hotel, he thought.

Skillfully pulling out his wand while still holding her, he levitated her only to have her cling to his body and sighed. Opening the door, he levitated her towards the bed and untangled her arms. Performing a quick drying spell on the both of them, he pulled the covers up over her neck and watched as she turned towards him and smiled blissfully in her sleep.

"Mmm," she muttered, and then suddenly moaned.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her. Just what is this girl dreaming?

She moaned, a bit louder this time, "Touch me. There, please!" she moaned. He felt his blood go south again.

Shit, he thought, getting seriously turned on. Then, fuck! Who the hell is she dreaming of? Who the hell is touching her? And where?

He saw her turn so that her arms were free and arching her back, her hands trailed down the front of her body.

"Mmm," she continued.

"Fuck," Charlie growled softly, still watching her. It was almost as if his feet were rooted on the spot.

She continued for a couple of minutes, moaning as she touched her breasts and rubbed her hand against her stomach.

Hermione's eyes suddenly shot open and she looked around her. Shit, she thought, what the – where the hell am I? That was one wet dream. She openly pouted, Damn, why didn't I finish it? She turned and her eyes widened at the sight of the man who was just in her dreams. Not to mention, the room looked awfully familiar…just like the one her wet dream took place in as a matter of fact. She gulped nervously and blushed, still shocked as to why he was there with her in a hotel room nonetheless, "Charlie?"

"You okay now?" Charlie spoke up, his voice husky, gruff.

His tone was odd, and his look…made her blush. Everything came back to her then, and she looked down shyly. "Sorry about that."

Charlie shook his head, and pulled a chair, staying as far away from her as possible. "I didn't ask you to say sorry," he said roughly, "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked at him and narrowed her eyes at his tone, "I'm fine." She spat, fire in her eyes.

Charlie realized that he said it a bit too angrily, but could you blame him? She was having a sexual dream with Merlin knows who, and here he was with a hard rock boner. "Did you even know how reckless you were? Apparating under a fit of anger?"

"Fit of anger?" Hermione scoffed, "That was not anger, Weasley! This," she said louder, "This is anger."

"Fine," Charlie conceded, "Under emotional strain. Better? Miss Correctionist," seeing how she was about to retort he continued, "and running and falling on top of a total stranger and crying her eyes out and then sleeping! What would have happened if it wasn't me?" he roared.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please! I knew it was you!"

"Bull!" Charlie growled, "You had no idea who it was. All you could think about is Ron. Ron! Ron! Ron!" He knew it was childish, he knew it was wrong, but what can he say? He knew it'll piss her off.

"I was not thinking about, Ron!" Hermione yelled, off the bed now. She towered over him as he was seated, and his eye sight was straight at her breasts which were bouncing up and down from her yells and hand movements. "I was crying because of him! But I was not thinking about him! He's an arse! All he was in my mind is a bloody jackass calling me the tramp when he's the one who freaking slept with some hoe out on the streets and then trying to get into my pants thinking that sleeping with a virgin would get rid of aids!"

"Shit," Charlie muttered, still staring at her breasts.

Hermione did a double take at his husky, baritone and his sudden change. Is he…staring at my breasts? She thought, blushing and for once happy that someone's looking at her assets rather than mad.

Charlie shook out of his stupor and replayed what he heard and groaned, "That idiot." And me, he thought, good thing that was a quick recovery. "Still, Hermione," he looked back up to her face, remembering his argument. "You shouldn't have been so…vulnerable and just ran off like that! That was reckless and you could've been in serious shit!"

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, Dammit, wait, she thought, I shouldn't have done that. Now he can't look at me. Shit, did I just thought that? "Ugh! I can't argue with you. I'm leaving!"

Charlie looked at her in shock, "Did the cleverest witch or should I saw unreasonable bitch just gave up in an argument?"

"Fuck you, Charlie Weasley!" Hermione screamed, "Just – just fuck you!"

"I cannot believe I argued over something so stupid," she cradled her head in her knees back at Draco's place.

Draco grinned and laughed, "You let your hormones do the talking in that one. "Fuck you?"" he cracked up, falling onto the floor.

"Shut up!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Draco," a teasing, melodic voice came from the other side of the room. "Give her a break. When was the last time she got some?" she winked.

"You too, Lenne!" Hermione threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!" Draco got up, catching the pillow before it hit the ground, "That's a 300 pillow!"

Both Lenne and Hermione rolled their eyes. Lenne had striking black hair that reached down the mid of her back and was layered framing her face. Her light brown large eyes and somewhat Asian features gave off a sense of sweet, politeness that echoed from the girl. Too bad she's where Hermione learned her crude words from, and her wild side gave even Draco a run for his money. She had no magic, although born from a family of magic, and so saw no reason to go to Diagon Alley save for Hermione and sometimes Draco. Hermione had met her through her Uncle and Aunt who were somewhat misled by her politeness.

"So," she winked, "did you get any?"

Hermione attempted to throw another pillow at her which Draco had to catch again.

"Aww, she wants some," Lenne continued.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned, "Shut it!"

"Yeah, Lenne," Draco smirked at Hermione, "she's frustrated enough as it is without you adding to it."

"No," Lenne smiled, "You're talking about how she's _sexually_ frustrated. I'm talking about how she wants some of my ice cream, which I stole from your fridge just now."

At that point, Draco and Hermione both threw pillows at Lenne. Hermione's, of course, missed, but Draco threw both the pillows from earlier, so one counted for Hermione.

"You want her bad, don't you?" Harry stopped Charlie in the hallway. Charlie had quickly paid for the room, and apparated back to the Burrow. Everyone was gone by then since it was midnight and his Mom had probably ushered everyone to sleep. Still having problems with his little friend, he decided to take a shower before sleeping.

"Shut it, Potter," Charlie huffed, in no mood for games. "Move, or you'll be the Boy Who Died for Blocking a Man's Way to the Bathroom."

Harry smirked, as he noted Charlie's bulge, "Not successful?"

Charlie shoved Harry out of the way and grabbed the knob only to have Harry grab his hand. The two quickly retracted and looked at each other awkwardly.

"That wasn't supposed to happen…" Harry muttered.

"We'll pretend it didn't," Charlie nodded, "but it did fix my problem. I guess I'll just go to bed then."

"I was going to go down and get a drink," Harry started, "Come with."

Charlie looked after the boy, no man, he was definitely not his little brother, and followed, even though he more stated then asked for his company.

"You want to shag Hermione?" Harry started immediately as the two sat across from each other in the dining table, drink in hand.

Charlie nodded once, sipping his butter beer.

"You love her?" Harry stared at Charlie.

"What if I do?"

Harry shrugged, "It's fine if you did, but the problem lies in the fact that you don't."

Charlie looked at Harry with a suspicious eye, "And you would know whether I love her or not?" Honestly, he didn't know, but Harry looked too damn sure of himself. How could he know whether he does or not when he himself didn't.

"Speculation. You want her," Harry shrugged, "but you don't love her."

Charlie nodded, "Forgive me if I don't take your _speculation_ into account." He stood up then.

"You might as well finish this talk with me," Harry smiled, "because you can't go into Bill's room, nor Fred and George's room. You're sharing a room with me."

"Sharing a room with you or not aside," Charlie smirked, "I don't have to answer your questions."

Harry shrugged, "I'm just telling you. You don't love her, so stay away from her," he growled the last part.

"I told you the ice cream is good," Lenne slightly moaned, delighting in the rich Vanilla Decadence flavor.

"No kidding," Hermione sighed into her spoon, "Chocolate chip. Yum," she moaned.

"Of course it's good," Draco sat on the other side of the room, slightly groaning at the sight of the other two and the sounds they're making. "They're a hundred times the cost of your normal ice cream." Seeing how the two continued, he growled, "You two are doing this on purpose aren't you?"

Lenne smirked, "You deserve it for letting Meia get into that situation in the first place."

Hermione nodded, "If you had pulled me off of him, that ridiculous argument never would have happened and I wouldn't have been so embarrassed."

Draco shrugged, still eyeing the two of them in the corner of his eyes, playing off that he knew it was Charlie. "You should be thanking me. Not my fault you blew your chance at scoring with your long time love."

Hermione snorted, "Thank you? Yes, Draco, thanks for letting me go with Charlie, who I can barely talk to in the first place, while I was distraught."

"Meia," Lenne slowly started, "I…don't think he even know it was Charlie," she gasped, "You let her go with a total stranger!"

Draco shook his head, the girl seriously saw right through him, he thought, Damn her. "No, I saw the red hair. It had to have been a Weasel. And I knew Hermione was smart enough to throw herself at the guy she likes – at least, I hope she is."

Hermione was about to retort when Lenne cut in.

"Don't you worry, Meia," she moaned, "I'm going to eat all his ice cream. Then we'll see how long that smirk's going to be on his face."

"Oh?" Draco scoffed, "And how do you plan on doing that, Squib?" He purposely reminded just how powerless she was.

Lenne smirked, "Like this," she winked, and moaned louder into her spoon, and made noises and looks that even turned Hermione on.

"Shit," Draco knocked his own lamp down as he disappeared downstairs.

Lenne laughed, and looked at Hermione. "I bet," she winked at her, "if you do so much as one moan in front of that crush of yours and he'll be putty in your hands."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please," she shook her head sadly, "he doesn't see me like that, only as his little brother's girl and little sister's best friend. Maybe even a sister."

"Hermione," Lenne smiled, patting her knee, "a boy's a boy. That's why you got incest going on. Just ask, Draco."

Hermione laughed. She didn't know what she'd do without Lenne and Draco. Their antics and talks always distracted her and helped her live on.

Suddenly, Draco appeared and behind him were several levitated tubs of ice cream. "Stuff your mouth with the bloody ice cream, and shut up!"

Hermione and Lenne laughed.

During their laughter, Draco turned around and went back down.

"Where are you going?" Lenne called after him.

"Getting a good fuck!" Draco roared back.

Hermione and Lenne looked at one another and laughed.

Once their laughter subsided, Lenne started, "Do you really love him?" she asked seriously.

Hermione searched her mind.

"No," Lenne shook her head, smiling upon seeing her eyes, she jabbed Hermione's chest, "Here, silly."

Feigning hurt, Hermione nodded. She knew the answer without searching her mind nor heart. She sighed deeply, "Pass me the Brownie Heaven."

"How is she?" Draco asked as he prodded Lenne awake.

Lenne looked down and saw Hermione sprawled on the floor fast asleep next to her ice cream tub. Blinking a couple of times, she stretched. "As fine as she'll ever be. Who the hell is this Charlie Weasley to get her flustered like this anyway? Have you ever known Meia to stuck her foot in her own mouth?"

Draco shook his head, shrugging, "She's always kicked my ass in arguments. You've always ran away. So, no."

Lenne nodded. "I'm actually jealous," she sighed, smiling as she and Draco helped Hermione to Draco's king sized silk bed.

Draco looked at her questioningly.

"She actually has someone she loves and she knows she loves."

"I know who I love to," Draco looked at her intensely.

Lenne shook her head, "You and I would never work."

"Why not?" Draco took her hands in his upon tucking Hermione in, who merely kicked off the covers.

Lenne smiled, "Because you don't love me, and I don't love you." Before Draco could reply, she added, "Even now, while you're holding my hands and stroking it so softly, and even with that look in your eyes that's suppose to make me melt, I feel nothing."

Draco nodded, letting her hand drop, "Worth a shot." He shrugged, "and I do love you." He added, before sighing, and walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to sleep down in the shop on the couch. You and Hermione can take this room."

As he disappeared down the stairs, Lenne shook her head, "No, you don't love me, not like that."

She looked around at the several cushions and sofas and couches. His room looked like a study and room clashed in one however Persian style. Taking a silk pillow from Hermione, she took to a couch and did a little soul searching herself. She wasn't bi nor les, but she wasn't going to take the risk and share the same bed as Hermione for she's sure that Hermione is neither, and wouldn't appreciate the thought she's having. Wow...intoxicated ice cream is bad for you. I hope Draco does some of the same soul searching as I am, otherwise, he'll lose his significant other.

Sighing at the fact that they all have someone save her, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Charlie stared at the ceiling as he noticed Harry's bed empty. Daring, he thought, then again, what did he expect? The boy did take down Voldemort, so why would he be scared of a girl's house full of brothers ready to pummel him to the ground? Actually, the only real reason why her brothers weren't is because of the wildcat Ginny herself. She's like Mom, and an angry Mom would send anyone in the household running. At least they're engaged, he thought.

Sighing, he thought over his conversation with Harry. Love? He hadn't thought of that. Was that what the tug at his heart was? Charlie never felt that before, but he intended to find out. He's never been afraid to court a girl before, nor the consequences of his actions. He did what he wanted to do, and whatever that he thought made him happy. Why does he fear it so much now though? At the back of his mind, he knew the answer. Because so much more is at stake, and so much more he could gain. At the end of the night, and early morning, he thought offhandedly, yawning, so, this is love, he thought, before actually coming to the conclusion.  
He realized that he thought that offhandedly and grinned. Then, he suppose, love it is.

"Ginny?" Molly called over her shoulder.

"Nope, sorry mom," Fred started.

"It's just us," George continued, as the two came down the stairs.

"You know," Fred added.

"The twins?"

"The adorable, sweet, loving."

"Caring, innocent twins?"

Charlie and Bill both laughed then, Helena joining in. Bill had awoken early because Helena is an early riser and always demanded company, so he woke up and brought her down to see his mother. Charlie just couldn't sleep after his discovery and came down as well upon hearing his mother in the kitchen.

"She thought we were Ginny as well," Charlie winked, "So, nothing about your steps being light footed and girl-like."

"Although…" Bill trailed off.

"Hey!" Fred and George yelled.

"Oh, stop it boys," Molly snapped, annoyed. "It's eight. Someone go wake up, Ginny!"

The boys looked at each other, and the same look crossed all their faces. There was no way in hell, were they going to wake up their baby sister because chances are…she is anything, but decent with her fiancé.

"Mom," Charlie started, "It's only eight. Let the girl sleep in. You spoil her all the time anyway."

"Excuse me?" Molly glared down at her son.

"He's right, Mom, you favor Ginny," Billy backed him up, "She is the only girl in the house. There's no shame and you probably couldn't help it anyway."

"Yeah!" Fred nodded enthusiastically, "You didn't let us bring boyfriends home!"

"Nor buy skimpy underwear," George added.

"I never said you two couldn't bring boyfriends home, and I've never bought any such thing for her," she huffed, "You two just didn't dare to bring anyone home."

"So, finally coming out, huh?" Charlie winked at the two.

"Angelina and Katie know?" Bill chuckled, "Because here's your chance to tell them."

"Know what?" the two girls looked wearily at the twins.

The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Angelina," George winked as he pulled her down to sit on his lap, while Fred did the same with Katie.

"What would you two say," Fred grinned.

"If we were to bring a boyfriend home?" George leaned into Angelina, snuggling her back while his arms wrapped around her waist. Angelina smacked George and jumped off his lap, and George laughed muttering, "Just kidding," as he made a grab for her from behind and whispered into her ear – causing her to blush.

Fred looked at Katie expecting a similar reaction, however, she had put a finger to her chin and her face looked as if she was contemplating something. "Well?"

She grinned, "Only if we share," she winked.

Charlie and Bill cracked up then, Bill banging the table. "Looks like the jokes on the jokesters."

Fred glared at the two and held onto Katie tighter and replied with a fake grin, "Looks like I'm bringing a guy home for dinner, Mom."

Molly scoffed, not buying it for a second. She is a woman after all and she knows her son.

"Oh, no," Katie started, "If Angelina doesn't want George's boyfriend, I'll have him, too." Katie smiled, squealing happily – a little too happy for Fred.

"Are they coming over tonight?" Katie said excitedly as she jumped out of Fred's lap and clasped her hands together, "They can share a room with us," she winked. "Oh, I can't wait. I'm going out to buy something nice to wear for tonight for them. Angelina, come with me!"

"Oh, no you don't," George hung onto Angelina tighter as she made to go to Katie, "She's a bad influence. Do something bout her, Fred!"

Fred sat there, sulking. He cannot believe his Katie is willing to share herself with other guys.

Katie, pitying his poor face, bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Kidding," she winked, as everyone in the room laughed save for the twins.

"What's going on?" Harry suddenly said, yawning from the stairs.

Charlie grinned, "Just the pranksters getting their legs pulled."

"What'd I miss?" Harry smiled, taking a seat next to Charlie.

"Where's Ginny, Harry?" Molly cut in. "Get her down here, will you dear?"

"Yeah, Harry," Fred wiggled his eyebrows, "Where is our little sis?"

"I'm right here!" Ginny snapped as she made her way down the stairs in her tank top and shorts.

"Finally!" Molly scowled, "Took you long enough, young lady! Now have you heard from Hermione?"

Charlie did his best to hide his interest in the conversation; however, he knew Harry noticed when he gave him the eye. What he didn't know, was that Bill, Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie all noticed his head whipping to Ginny and then quickly away.

Ginny sighed, and shook her head. "I'm going to go talk to her today on her lunch break."

Angelina looked at Katie who nodded. "We'll go with," she volunteered, "I'm worried about Hermione myself, or do you think it's better if we don't go?"

Ginny smiled, "Of course not, come. It'll be better this way. We can even turn it to a girl's day out."

Molly nodded, "She's still working for Draco Malfoy at that new potions shop right?"

Ginny nodded, shrugging, "Working, messing around, I don't know."

Harry scowled, "Don't know why she even quit her Ministry job to work with that git," earning a smack from Ginny.

"What she chooses to do is not for you to judge, Harry," Arthur suddenly appeared in the living room.

"Filling in for Hermione?" Draco asked as he stepped into his shop upon seeing Lenne in a lab coat behind the counter and mixing potions.

"Just mixing the regular ones so Hermione can do her favorite part of the job when she wakes up," Lenne shrugged.

Opening the cabinets and taking in all the potions on the shelves he raised an eyebrow, "How long have you been up?" he picked up a purple, green swirl potion and exclaimed, "This order isn't due until next week! All…Merlin, all fifty casks of it!"

Lenne just continued her work, shrugging, "Well, I couldn't sleep. I had the time, so it's no big deal."

Draco sighed, "Insomnia?"

Lenne stayed quiet then. "Go check on Hermione will you?" she asked, putting down the potion she was working on. "This should allow you and Hermione free time to experiment on new potions for about two to three weeks."

Draco shook his head, "Why aren't you working here again?"

Lenne rolled her eyes, "You know the reason. I'm going out for breakfast. You wake her up if she's not up already. The hang-over potion is on the dresser near the couch where neither of you can break it by accident. Get her ready, and go eat breakfast with her."

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Draco asked, already making his way up the stairs.

"I have business to take care of," she replied, throwing the lab coat at him and leaving the shop.

Her breakfast consisted of a vanilla latte and a single slice of buttered bread at Sophy's. Smiling, she sat outside the shop and enjoyed the drink.

"Pity," she heard behind her, "such a pretty squib."

Lenne shook her head. Talk about discrimination, she thought. She knew the waitress didn't really like her, but she didn't have to tell every person who came into the café. This is why, she sighed, annoyed, that I don't work or live here.

"You don't think," she heard some guy said suggestively.

Growling a bit, she turned around and caught the young men talking about her. They were two guys her age, and she rolled her eyes. "If you're going to talk about someone behind their back, at least keep your voices low enough so they won't hear you."

The two immediately flushed and quickly took their leave.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and turned back to her latte when she felt something or rather someone tugging her black skirt. Looking down, she stared into beautiful cerulean blue eyes and hair that rivaled in silkiness and softness of Draco Malfoy.

"Pretty," the little girl giggled, pointing at her.

She smiled wryly and looked at the little girl that couldn't have been more than three.

"And you're beautiful," Lenne winked. She couldn't fathom why the little girl would point at her and call her "pretty" when she had such an angelic look herself. Her almost golden silver hair reached her waist and curled outward at the end. Half of her hair was tied neatly at the back of her head, and her bangs fell just short of her cute little eyebrows. "Is your Daddy Draco Malfoy?" Lenne had to ask.

"She's my daughter," suddenly a deep voice entered their conversation.

Lenne looked up to see a tall, muscular man with red hair and the same cerulean eyes. "Sorry," she shrugged, "but she really does have the amazing blue eyes and blonde hair Malfoy trademark."

The man smiled fondly at his daughter as he picked her up. She giggled, and played with the buttons on his shirt. "Her mother is a Veela."

Lenne nodded in understanding. "I see now. Well," she got up, not wanting to continue to converse, if he had not showed up, she would have definitely talked with the little girl more. "Good-bye little girl," she grinned and patted the girl's hair.

"Pretty!" the little girl reached her arms out for her.

"Yes, and you're beautiful." Lenne winked, walking out of the café quickly as she suddenly noticed the father staring openly at her. Weirdo, she thought.

Walking down the street, she saw the bookstore and debated whether to go in or not. Pacing about, she finally gave in and tore her eyes away from the exit of Diagon Alley. Damn, Hermione, she thought, a good book might distract her long enough, but she better not see another weirdo again.

"Helena?" Bill finally managed to voice.

The little girl pouted in his arms as she stared out the door, cutely crossing her arms.

"Helena," he firmly said, "Say something!" his voice, evident with certain urgency.

The little girl continued to pout and played with the buttons on his shirt again.

"Bill?" Sophy came over, wary. "Are you all right?"

"Helena!" he told the older woman, sputtering, "She just talked!"

Sophy's eyes widened, and looked down at the girl, "Helena, sweetie! Look at me!" she said excitedly, "Tell me what did you say."

Helena merely looked at her and smiled before playing with the buttons again.

"She just called that girl who just walked out, "Pretty!"" Bill finally managed to say. "Honey, honey, tell Sophy. Tell Daddy again, how you said, "Pretty."" Come on, now."

Helena continued to play with Bill's shirt again, and he growled in frustration.

"The girl just now?" Sophy raised an eyebrow. "Describe her."

Bill rushed, "Black hair, brown eyes, white shirt with frills at the neck and sleeves, and black knee length skirt, and black heels." He recalled from his photographic memory.

"Lenne Hart!" Sophy shrieked. "That's Lenne Hart. She comes here every now and then to have breakfast. Maybe she can get Helena to talk again!"

Bill nodded, "Where is she now? Do you know where she lives?"

Sophy shook her head sadly. "No, but she comes here…I don't even know. She comes here randomly. I'm sure she doesn't live here though. She lives in the Muggle World. She doesn't have magic."

Crap, Bill thought, that just made everything a whole lot harder to find the woman.

Coming out of the shop, Lenne smiled, satisfied that she found five of the thickest books in the shops for Hermione. Hmm, she thought, better drop it off at Malfoy's store and then go home. Retracing her footsteps, she hummed happily, not hearing the hurried footsteps behind her. Passing an alley, she suddenly felt arms around her waist and mouth as she was pulled into it.

"Let's have a little fun," a male voice whispered in her ear as she disappeared into the darkness.

Fear clenched her heart as she dropped the books.

What the, Bill thought. He had rushed out the café hoping against odds that the girl was a slow walker in those heels like his sister. No such luck, he had rushed about Diagon Alley in hopes of finding the girl. Thinking that she might have left, he headed towards the main exit and luck and behold, he saw the girl walking back towards the café. Quickening his steps with Helena in his arms as to not lose her, he saw her suddenly disappear into an alleyway against her will. Rushing forward, he put Helena down and told her to hold onto him as he pulled his wand out.

In the deserted alley, he saw two male bodies on the ground, obviously knocked out and above them the girl he had been following. The girl gave one of the guys another kick in the stomach as she smirked.

"Serves you right," she kicked, "I hope you can never have sex again!" She turned on to the other guy, "And you, I hope you choke on tofu!" she stomped her heel into his stomach.

Bill stared at the sight, and laughed, turning the girl's attention towards him.

"What do you want?" she sneered, her hands at the ready.

"They're knocked out," Bill smiled, putting his wand away to show he was no threat to her, "You don't have to hurt them anymore."

Lenne thought of the legal allegations, and replied, straightening herself up, "I didn't know. I felt my safety was still at risk," she lied.

Bill raised an eyebrow, and nodded, "Right," he nodded wryly, clearly not believing her. He turned around to pick up Helena again, but she was gone. Hearing little footsteps in front of him, he saw Helena had run right over one of the guy's body and straight to the girl.

"Pretty!" she tugged at the girl's skirt again, looking up at her face.

She smiled, and bent down, "Beautiful," she laughed.

His mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he stared, his little girl is talking! Clearing his throat, he did his best to calm himself. "Excuse, Miss Hart?"

Lenne frowned, "How do you know my name?" her eyes narrowed at him, as she straightened herself up. "Take your daughter and leave. Show's over," she walked towards him, intent on getting out of there. She can take on two idiots, but this dude's build is no joke. She could be in serious trouble if he's some psychotic stalker or something.

"Wait, please," Bill started as his little girl ran after her and tugged on her skirt, earning a weak glare from her. "I know from Sophy."

"Sophy?" Lenne's eyebrow scrunched.

"She told me because you see," he picked up his daughter, silently chastising her, "Helena, my daughter, has never talked or muttered anything resembling a word before."

Lenne looked at him, shocked. "That can't be right. She can say, "Pretty." She said that three times already!"

Bill stared at her wide eyed. His little baby said that to her _three_ times already?

"Is this some coy to get with me?" Lenne narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Bill yelled.

Lenne rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this. Troy put you up to this?"

Bill shook his head in disbelief, "Look, I just want you to help me with my little girl."

"You expect me to believe that she's only willing to talk to me?" Lenne laughed sarcastically. "What about her mother?"

"She abandoned her," Bill roared, "This girl has never once made even a sound that resembles a word. She only laughs, and cry sometimes. I take care of her twenty-four seven! I bring her to work with me. I take her out to Quidditch games," at this, Lenne rolled her eyes, "take her out with other little kids. She has never spoken even one word! Or anything!"

Lenne looked at the man and relented. Her look of disbelief disappeared and she sighed, nodding. "All right," she bit her lip, "I believe you."

Bill, calmed down, and saw that she was only protecting herself really. It did seem a bit crazy now that he thought about it. "Thank you."

"But what do you want me to do about it?" she shook her head. "For one thing, I'm no psychiatrist or medic, or pediatrician, or whatever it is that deals with this. I don't even like kids."

Bill looked at her, unbelieving. "You get along find with Helena."

She rolled her eyes, "Kids like me. I don't like them. I don't like taking care of them or the responsibility of watching them. I exchange a couple of words, but that's it." She folded her arms with a no nonsense and no I'm not doing anything else tone. "What's your name anyway?"

"Bill," he sighed. "If you're not busy, why don't we talk about this at the café? Or, give me some way of contacting you. If Helena's only willing to talk to you, then I really do need your help."

Lenne looked at the man and then at the little girl in his arms who the whole time had been reaching out for her with her little arms. Damn, she thought, too cute. The damn blue bow in her hair, the damn white and blue frilly dress, she thought, someone oughta shoot me now. Hearing groans behind her, she delivered a deft kick with her black heels to both of the men on the head before nodding and walking out of the alleyway. "We have to drop by Malfoy's Potions first."

Bill nodded and followed her, assuming that she chose to talk to him at the café.

"You know," she looked at him while walking quickly, causing him to walk a bit faster. It was a good thing he was taller and had longer legs, so it wasn't too difficult to catch up with her quick steps. "We can walk and talk."

Bill chuckled, talk about no nonsense.

"Who would have thought the Draco Malfoy," Hermione grinned, "is such a genius cook."

Draco shrugged, wiping nonexistent bread crumbs on his mouth. "Feel any better?"

Hermione smiled brightly, "Much!" she giggled, quickly getting up and putting the plates away. "I can't believe Lenne just left us."

"She said she had some business to take care of," Draco shrugged, "By the way, you have any idea what that could be?"

Before Hermione could reply, the bell suddenly rung downstairs, alerting them. The two quickly ran down and Draco inwardly groaned at the sight.

"'Mione!" Ginny threw herself at Hermione as she reached the bottom of the stairs, Angelina and Katie behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"We were worried about you," Angelina hugged her.

"Want to have a girl's day out and then lunch?" Katie tuned in with a careful smile.

"Hello, ferret," Ginny threw at Draco, her arm hooked with Hermione's.

Hermione sighed, "Be nice now."

"How's the boy with the horrendous scar Weaselette?" Draco crossed his arm. "You'd think he'd remove it considering girls throw themselves at him for that scar. Or have you not tied him down yet?" Draco smirked. "Is that ugly thing on your ugly hand supposed to be a ring? Or is your hand just making it ugly?"

Hermione glared at him and quieted Ginny.

"She started it."

"And what are we," Hermione folded her arms, "first years?"

Draco shrugged, "Enjoy your day," he yawned, "I'm closing shop and going to bed." He ushered them out and locked the door.

Hermione looked at the three, shaking her head. "Girl's day out it is," she grinned, "I'm fine, by the way. I'm over Ron and he can rot in hell with Voldemort for all I care. I hope he becomes Voldemort's pimp." She laughed, leading the way, practically skipping.

Ginny looked at her in wonder. "That's a quick transformation."

"A little too happy," Angelina noted, "don't you think?"

Katie nodded.

Nearing Draco's store, Lenne saw an elderly red headed woman outside trying to look inside the store. Raising an eyebrow, she called out while Bill was talking, "Can I help you with something here?"

The woman turned around and gasped.

"Mom?" Bill beside her went up to his mom.

Lenne decided to stay out of their conversation and went up to the store only to find it locked. Draco must be sleeping, she thought, or out. She took out her own set of keys and opened the door and dropped the slightly dirty books onto the floor and locked up.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked as Molly cooed his daughter.

"Looking for Hermione and the other girls," Molly smiled sadly, "but I think I'm too late."

At Hermione's name, Lenne looked at them and gasped, "Weasels!"

The two looked at her offended and Lenne immediately looked abashed.

"I'm sorry," she recomposed herself. "Your last name doesn't happen to be Weasley, is it?"

Molly looked at the girl with narrowed eyes and nodded, "What of it, Miss?"

"She's Lenne, Mom," Bill cut in. During his talk with the girl, he know that she didn't say that with ill intentions.

"I apologize," Lenne looked down as the elder woman assessed her, "my friend have influence my vocabulary a bit," she cursed Draco then, "however, you are close to Hermione."

Bill noted her sudden politeness to his mom, and nodded.

Lenne smiled brightly, "Then I'd be more than happy to help you with your daughter, Bill. And, you're…Mrs. Molly Weasley?" she addressed the woman with a slight head bow, "If you are here concerned for Hermione, then you don't have to worry. She's perfectly fine by now I believe."

Molly's eyes brightened, "Really? How do you know though? Were you just with her?"

Lenne smiled at the woman's concern, "Draco and I were with her last night. She's cheered up quite a bit, and eating breakfast with Draco should have cured all sadness. She just…might be a bit too chipper right now, that's all."

Chipper? Bill thought.

Ginny, Angelina, and Katie couldn't believe at how much Hermione was spending. After closing out several dress gowns and shoes stores in Diagon Alley, she moved on to Muggle malls. Apparating everyone there, she went on a crazy shopping spree and treated the three with several stuff with a card. The three had tried to refuse several stuff, but Hermione just kept on spending and spending on herself and them.

Filling in his mother on the situation, Molly took to Lenne even more. The girl had a certain respect towards his mom, he noted, and was not in the least cross or straight as she was with him to his mother. "You must come to The Burrow," Molly finally said.

"Oh, no," Lenne forced a smile which Bill noted, "I couldn't. I'm actually late for something as it is…"

"Nonsense," Molly smacked her hand lightly, "You're coming to dinner. Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of mine. I would love to hear more from you about these flowers you've been talking about, and I'm sure Arthur, my husband, would be ecstatic to have another person to ask about the Muggle World with."

Lenne smiled, "I'll do you one better. I'll give you some of the seeds from my flowers another time because I really do have to go."

"You said you're busy now, right?" Molly insisted, "So, I'll let you leave now, but you must come to dinner at the Burrow."

Lenne sighed, "I'm sure that what I have to do will go far past dinner."

Molly laughed, "That's fine," she fanned her hand as if that was of little consequence, "we have late dinners anyway. We won't start without you. Just use the floo system and call out, "The Burrow," nice and clear you hear?"

Bill almost laughed out loud at the pleading look Lenne sent him. "She really won't start dinner without you."

Lenne sighed as Molly replied, "Of course not."

"How about I send Hermione in my place?" she said as her eyes lit up.

"She's already coming to dinner honey," Molly almost smirked, "She's probably out shopping with the girls now."

Lenne sighed before gasping, "Shopping?"

Molly looked at her strangely, "Why, yes, of course. I think that's their intent on taking her out this afternoon."

"Oh, boy," Lenne sighed, "I'll be there for dinner with the plant." She immediately accepted. She might not kill me if the whole family's watching.

"Oh no," Molly shook her head, "just make sure you come. The plant can wait anytime. You just make sure you come tonight."

Slow chapter, but PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!


End file.
